


Ice cream

by Shenkizoo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenkizoo/pseuds/Shenkizoo
Summary: getting ice cream could be interesting!





	Ice cream

You watched the ceiling while sprawled on the sofa, you letted out a sigh, rotating your head to look at the man sitted in the armchair, you letted out another sigh, this time heavier, as to draw the man’s attention, but he seemed to not even budge, so you opened your mouth to sigh again, but you had no time of doing that, because he whipped his head in your direction, startling you a bit  
“Okay (y/n), what do you want?” John asked, with a forceful smile  
He was clearly annoyed that you distracted him from his work on his blog  
“It’s just that… I’m so booored… I don’t know what to do!” you whined  
“Well then… do something” he said while restarting to type on his keyboard  
You opened your mouth to let out another sigh, but John cutted you off again, by shutting his laptop with a loud noise  
“How about we go get an ice cream?” He suggested smiling, while standing up to get his jacket  
“That sounds really good, John!” You smiled childishly, while also jumping off the sofa to get to the door as fast as you could.  
You were already at the bottom of the stairs as the man called for you with a sigh  
“(y/n) the coat!”  
You climbed the stairs up again to get your coat, which John was handing to you  
“right, right, the coat!” You muttered to yourself and looked at John with a grin, which he returned.

After the ice cream the two of you decided to take a walk, now, nearly nine p.m. you were coming back home. As you opened the door to the flat you and John were laughing, but soon stopped as you heard Sherlock’s voice  
“Where have you been?” He asked  
“Well I went with (y/n)-“ John started, but was soon cutted off  
“Were you gone?”  
“What? But you just asked-“  
“No, not to you, but to (y/n)”  
“M-me?” you were surprised a bit “I don’t even live here, why were you wondering where I’ve been?”  
“well” Sherlock started “You’re here everyday, I wouldn’t be surprised if you secretly moved to our attic either”  
“Do we have an attic?” John asked, a bit surprised  
“Yes, of course, but I wouldn’t suggest go there, is where Mrs Hudson keeps all her… cutie things”  
John shivered just at the thought and you chuckled a bit at his reaction, when your gaze returned to the curly haired man as he cleared his throat  
“Well? Where have you been?”  
“Oh!” you made that sound like you remembered something “I’ve been with John eating ice cream and taking a walk” you said happily as you hanged your coat on the hanger right before john, then went to the kitchen to get some water, but stopped in your track as you watched Sherlock pouting slightly.  
You looked at John who was going to his room to change his clothes and putting on his pajama, so you seated in front of the other man, in the blonde’s armchair  
“You wanted ice cream too?” You asked, like a mother to his son  
“Oh please! Who do you take me for?” He said in his ‘that’s so obvious’ tone, to which you raised your eyebrows slightly and looked at him for less than a second, then quickly respond with an “okay” and quickly making a move to get up, to which he cutted you off  
“Well… maybe I wanted some” you smiled, while leaning again in the back of the armchair and crossing your legs  
“Next time you should be here when I get bored then”  
“Or you should stuck with me in cases as to never get bored”  
“But taking a package of cigarettes isn’t an interesting case” you said, now moving to lean ahead and resting your elbows on your knees  
“Well, it’s true, but it could become… interesting” Sherlock leaned a bit towards you  
Your were just a few centimeters away from each other, when John came down  
“Hey (y/n)! You stay for the n-“ He stopped in his track at the scene in front of him, you didn’t know what to do, it was all so awkward, when the curly haired man decided to suddenly get up, going to the fridge to check on his experiment.  
You were still in your previously position, eyes staring ahead of you and mouth slightly agape, when John repeated his question, or at least tried, because the other man interrupted him for the umpteenth time that night  
“Of course she will stay, she can take my bed, I’m on a case”  
“wha-“  
“Well then… the pajama you left here it’s still in its place” John started “I guess… I’ll see you tomorrow” concluded giving you a kiss on the cheek, to which Sherlock frowned his brows, and hesitated a bit before heading to the bedroom.


End file.
